Chuck Versus the Cruise
by bluenose141
Summary: Because at least in Dubai, John Casey could leave the hotel. But will love be in the air for Team Bartowski, or does something sinister await on Isla Fuerte? Some parts M. Sequel to Chuck versus the Palm.
1. Chuck versus Death

**A/N: The sequel to Chuck versus the Palm begins now! I couldn't keep this one on the burner for much longer. New disclaimer and all- I don't own Chuck. Anything to suggest otherwise will result in possible migraines. I'm not inside your head, but who is? Enjoy =D**

Chuck Bartowski ran down through the Buy More well aware of the situation in front of him. What had started as a day in the office soon had turned to his living nightmare- a nightmare he was forced to experience regularly unfortunately. But this one was somehow worse.

They'd killed a Buy More employee. They'd killed Lester.

Chuck had heard the rumours that it wasn't the first employee to die on service- Emmett Till sure had left quickly- but he was here now. He was the Intersect. And he would take down these terrorists.

He hurled over the Nerd Herd desk in pursuit of the bald man in the thick leather jacket. He didn't need to flash on his identity- he knew it when the customer walked in. Arnold Weiss, a vigilante from Newcastle. One of Cole Barker's best mates apparently. Chuck had read the file.

He glanced around the store knowing Casey wasn't there to help them. Casey was in the briefing room. No tough guy backup. Just Chuck, armed with his kung-fu hands.

Big Mike ran out of the office to see the commotion. He saw Lester's body and screamed "Get him Bartowski!"

Weiss shot blindly behind him, sending a bullet straight into the counter behind Chuck. Chuck carried on running, feeling the burn. Weiss was close to the exit, but Chuck was gaining speed rapidly.

And then Sarah Walker appeared from the automatic doors with her M9.

"Sarah, what are you doing? " Chuck asked, concerned as Weiss hovered the gun over her from the halfway point.

"I came to help Chuck. You know I can,"

"I don't want you in danger though. I couldn't help it if you got shot,"

"Don't go there Chuck. You're the one who got shot by Obertan in Dubai,"

Weiss cracked his knuckles briefly, aware of the crowd that was gathering around them.

"You two lovebirds gonna keep on talking, or am I gonna have to shut you up?" Weiss threatened.

"Why did you kill Lester Patel?" Sarah demanded, the red bead from her gun on Weiss's forehead. As he turned to face Sarah, Chuck saw his opportunity and ran towards Sarah's side. Where was Casey?

"Sweet. Two little lovebirds sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he cackled. He was mentally deranged alright- the Intersect showed him the files showing his admission. He had escaped and come to America somehow. Impossibly.

"We are both armed, and we will shoot," Chuck said hardly, feeling his confidence growing. He could handle this. He knew he could.

And then Weiss walked forward and pushed Chuck aside with superhuman reflexes. He had to flash on a skill to help him here, but couldn't. He could easily have shot Weiss then, but didn't.

"Fuck this," Weiss breathed, and grabbed Sarah Walker by the hair. She struggled, letting out a squeal. As the gun brushed against her golden locks, Chuck saw his life flash before his eyes.

A house somewhere in the California Suburbs with Sarah. Him and Sarah in a big fancy church. A baby boy. A baby girl.

And in that instant, Chuck took action. He darted forward, but his limbs seemed caught in slow motion. Weiss took one look at Chuck and swung the gun around quickly, and took three quick shots.

Chuck collapsed, the blood pouring from the wounds in his chest. This time he knew he didn't have a bulletproof vest. It wasn't something one wore regularly on duty in the Buy More. He could vaguely hear Sarah yelling his name, but his eyes were glossing over. He lay in a pool of his own blood, his eyesight turning red.

He heard two gunshots in the distance as he struggled for breath, followed by the sounds of Casey and Sarah above him. Finally.

Sarah turned him over and held him in her arms. He could dimly see her beautiful face through a thick haze. He tried to smile, but he couldn't. He felt tears pinging off his face.

"Don't go Chuck. Don't leave me. Chuck, just don't!"

"S-s-ar-ah," Chuck wheezed. He went to say the words he wanted to, but they wouldn't form. He tensed himself, prepared for death.

**Continued Tomorrow.**


	2. Sarah versus the Talk

**A/N: Ok, I know I promised for tomorrow, but I felt that I had to bring this out now. I wrote this chapter after feedback from Supesfan18 and the awesome people who reviewed my first chapter. I'd like to remind you all that he's behind you!**

"Simulation's over Bartowski," Casey said gruffly, and the Buy More disappeared to reveal three simulation pods. Sarah stepped out of hers, tears falling down her face.

"Let's go Walker. Beckman wants a word remember," he nodded at the office door to his right. Chuck emerged from his pod massaging the area where the bullets had shot him.

"Casey, was there any need to make the virtual reality so realistic?"

"It wouldn't be reality otherwise would it geek?"

"Technically it's Nerd Casey. A geek is just an offensive term,"

"You're an offensive term,"

General Beckman emerged from her office clutching a tear ridden Walker in her arms. The gesture surprised Chuck who had always considered Beckman to be heartless.

"Walker, Bartowski. Could we have a word please?" Beckman grimaced. "You too Colonel Casey," Beckman added to Casey's annoyance.

They entered the office, Sarah standing close to Chuck.

"Sarah, smile. It's just a virtual reality," Chuck assured her, stroking her face.

"What if it was real? You took bullets for me," Sarah said between tears. Casey threw a box of tissues at her as the General made herself comfortable.

"It seems we need to discuss these feelings Agent Walker. Perhaps you would like to explain why when I briefed you in Dubai I discovered Mr. Bartowski in your bed?"

"General, I can explain," Sarah breathed, dabbing her eyes.

"May I remind you it is your responsibility to protect Chuck as an asset. That simulation goes to prove you failed on duty,"

"General, I should have taken down Weiss when I could have. By the way, is there a reason you cobbled together some loony from across the pond?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"This was a team exercise and the team failed. Perhaps I should disband this Team," Beckman considered.

Chuck reached for Sarah's hand, lost for words. But words came from an unlikely source.

"General, it would seem that Agent Walker here has fallen for the moron- I mean Mr. Bartowski. The level of feelings they have for each other is unique and sincere and most certainly was advantageous in Dubai," Casey blustered.

"How poetic," Beckman said, clearly touched.

"I love Agent Bartowski, General. If you want to disband this Team and reassign me then you won't because I'll refuse,"

"Do you promise this won't emulate into a Bryce scenario?"

Chuck looked surprised and hopeful. Not only had Casey just kept him and Sarah together, but the CIA had a scenario named after his best friend.

"I promise," Sarah whispered. Beckman smiled, and then indicated the television screen before her.

"I want you to have a look at this Chuck,"

"Uhh General it's a nice Matsui television but I can't fix this. I specialise in computers I'm afraid,"

"More importantly what's on the television Bartowski," she smiled thinly and a tropical island appeared on the screen.

"This is the Isla Fuerte. Located in the Caribbean. Notorious in that there's no airport- the only attractions are a large mansion and miles of golden beaches,"

"Sounds like a paradise island. What's the catch General?" Casey grunted.

"Right now Colonel Casey, nothing. The C.I.A. has come to the conclusion to send the three of you to rest on this island after the traumas of Dubai,"

Sarah wiped mascara from her face and gave Chuck the look. He arched his eyebrow, and wiped his palms together.

"However, there is one small catch in the vacation. I'm afraid your method of transport may not agree with some of you,"

Casey gulped slightly, and then smiled nervously. "C'mon General, how bad could it be?"

*

**Ellie's apartment.**

"Why you are so lucky Chuck! First a trip to Dubai, and then the Caribbean! Have the Buy More promoted you or something?" Ellie screamed.

"Actually, Sarah's close friend passed away a few months ago and left her a healthy sum of money," Chuck explained. Devon nodded twice behind Ellie's back.

"And what's more is that it's a cruise! Oh Chuck this sounds fantastic. You lucky man! And Sarah, oh really you didn't have to take my little brother away like this,"

"Ellie, Chuck and I have never been happier together. Have we sweetie?" Sarah smiled, kissing Chuck's cheek. Chuck felt himself harden. Not the place. Later, but not now.

"Somehow I doubt everyone's going to be pleased about this," Chuck said cryptically.

*

**Casey's apartment.**

John Casey was pissed off. In fact, if there was a scale, he'd be near boiling point. He'd been worse, but this was up there.

Another two weeks to himself. Always a plus. But there was a problem.

Dubai- elegant. Expensive. Extreme. A cruise ship- not Casey's favourite let's just say. There was something about spending two weeks with a love drunk Bartowski and Walker which got under his skin. At least in Dubai he could visit the city at his whim. On a cruise ship however… He liked Walker and Bartowski (to a lesser extent) but didn't want to explore the possibility of throwing them into the sea... and getting away with it.

Reluctantly, he collapsed into his armchair, took his whisky and groaned. He was going to need one hell of a big volume of crosswords.

**Coming up, the cruise kicks off in style, and we discover just how Morgan was able to worm his way out of Berlin. Oh and warning: some chapters may be rated as M (most likely including the next one). Inappropriate for sensitive idiots and people who constantly fall for the disclaimer even though no one is behind them.**


	3. Casey versus the Dream

**A/N: This chapter takes the whole Chuck and Sarah thing to a new level, as I'm sure you'll find out. Glad to know many of you can't wait to see this next chapter, but I'm going to warn you that he's not behind you. He's inside your head. Enjoy =D**

**Outside the S.S. Vermillion**

John Casey grunted in the American sunlight, dragging his suitcase behind him. He'd made sure to stock up on crossword books just in case, aware of what the holiday may entail. No Carina to occupy him- she had stayed in Dubai to monitor how CORE were moving. Just him, Walker and Bartowski.

Speaking of which, they walked in front of him hand in hand. Casey never was big on feelings, and the thought of two weeks in the Caribbean was the only positive aspect of the trip.

He sighed and climbed the stairs towards the cruise ship. Things hadn't gone according to plan last time he was on a cruise ship- but that was a story he'd never admit to.

As usual, a smiling steward greeted them with the clipboard. God bless America and his crazy employment schemes.

"Your names please?" he smiled, revealing a set of pearly white teeth which seemed to bright to be natural.

"Carmichael and Casey," Chuck responded, fiddling with the rucksack on his back.

"Ah yes. You've been given two first class cabins with a beautiful view,"

"I didn't think there was much view on a cruise ship except for the sea," Casey grunted, and the steward tutted.

"Now would you like the good news or the bad news Mr. Carmichael?"

"Good news first my good man," Chuck's face dropped in confusion, and he could feel Sarah's body tense.

"Well after an unrelated incident, the room booked for Mr. Casey isn't ready for tonight. But that means you guys get to share a cabin! We've even put in a complimentary camp bed in there!" the steward smiled, spewing his emotive jargon. There was a look of confusion across their faces, followed by Casey's face a picture of sheer horror.

"You mean, I have to share! With those two?" Casey whimpered.

"Is that a problem sir?" the steward raised an eyebrow.

"N-no. It's fine. Like you said, it will be ready for tomorrow,"

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board the S.S. Vermillion. We hope you make the most of our facilities, and wish you a pleasant cruise. We will be docking in some of the Caribbean Islands along the way. Tonight is Casual Fridays, so everyone can come wearing whatever you want. Enjoy the cruise," the Captain announced over the loudspeakers as Team Bartowski settled into their room.

"Wow, looks like this cruise can get worse," Casey grunted, yawning.

"Tired big guy?" Chuck asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night. Beckman kept me behind for briefing. You guys mind if I have a siesta?"

"Go for it big fella," Chuck punched his arm lightly to Casey's annoyance.

"Right then John- Chuck and I will start unpacking. Sleep tight," Sarah replied, packing her bikinis into a drawer. Casey collapsed onto the bed, and within seconds he was flat out.

A few minutes later, and Chuck had just unfolded his tuxedo into the wardrobe. Casey was snoring slightly, and Chuck collapsed onto his bed. Sarah jumped onto the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around Chuck.

"You know Chuck, I'm pretty sure this bed needs christening," Sarah purred.

"What about Casey?"

"I'm pretty sure he's asleep,"

"If you insist Sarah," Chuck replied as he slid a hand down Sarah's pants and inside her. She began to moan softly and reached for Chuck's pants, before pumping. They stopped after a minute, ripped off their clothes and adjusted their position so Chuck was inside her.

*

There were guns everywhere. Everywhere he looked. And for some reason Ronald Reagan was stood in the middle of the room, extending a hand towards him.

"You've done your country an honourable service Colonel Casey. How do you fancy being Chief of my Army?" Reagan asked. And then Casey heard the sound of banging, and began to stir.

His eyelids fluttered, and he heard the sound of Sarah Walker moaning. So they couldn't wait, huh. Shoving a pillow over his ears, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. Bartowski, Casey screamed inside his head. Let them have his fun, Because soon, John Casey would have his own back.

*

Morgan Grimes found himself awake in a hostel somewhere in Berlin. The people who slept in the bunkbeds around him seemed deep asleep, and yet he couldn't remember how he got there.

And then it slowly came back to him.

Expecting Chuck and Sarah in the first class. Running riot on the plane- accidentally disabling the gaming system and the films. The cabin crew had no choice but to stop in Berlin and drop him off.

And then in the airport, he'd made the mistake of following what he didn't realise was a famous European celebrity. But she was hot, Morgan had whimpered as he found himself tied to a lamppost. A new low for Morgan Grimes.

As if in a sick dream, the phone next to him buzzed and he flipped it open. A distorted voice spoke to him.

"Mr. Grimes, I understand you are stranded in Berlin without any financial support,"

"Why yes I am,"

"Well listen very carefully, because this is what we are going to do,"

*

**Coming up: the facilities of a cruise.**


	4. Chuck versus Jaws

**A/N: I wanted to take a different scope from the Palm in this chapter when exploring the pool chapter before the next chapter. I always try to make some really funny scenarios happen for the romantics. Thanks for all of you who have subscribed and/or favourited the two stories. You're all great. And for the paranoid, the postman knows where you live.**

Chuck stretched and swung himself out of his cosy bed. Sure, the room he had wasn't quite Burj Al Arab, but it sure was more comfortable than Morgan's mum's apartment. He went to the window, half expecting to see the American shores in the distance.

Instead he saw the sea, and nothing much else.

"Sarah, does she sell sea shells by the sea shore?"

"Who, Chuck?"

"Never mind," he stuck his tongue out. Sarah poked her head out of the duvet, her hair wild after the previous night. Chuck sprang over to her, and went to kiss her.

And then they heard a loud snore from their right and discovered John Casey spread out over his campbed.

"Uhh Sarah, should we wake him up?"

"Leave him sleep Chuck. I once tried waking him up and nearly lost a finger," Sarah mumbled, massaging her head.

"Sarah, I was thinking we could try visiting the pool and catching some rays?"

"Sounds good Chuck. We might as well enjoy the facilities whilst we can,"

They tiptoed out of the room in their swimming costumes, leaving John Casey to rest.

*

_There was water everywhere, and he found himself standing knee deep in it in the corridor. Walker and Bartowski were near the bottom of the corridor near the stairs, urging people up._

_A bald man in a leather jacket ran towards him, aiming a gun. He ducked, and then was pushed backwards._

_Into an elevator which was filling with water. He yelled for Bartowski, but his lungs were filling with seawater…_

John Casey woke up startled. He could feel the sweat on the sheets, and knew he had just had a nightmare. He needed a drink to settle down, and fast.

Casey padded across the room, knowing that Walker would be up by the pool. He had barely heard them- unlike last night- but he headed for the bar near the pool anyway. He folded his arms and spoke to the barman.

"A pina colata please sir. Don't hold the ice,"

Casey grabbed the pineapple filled beverage and shut his eyes. This was the life. No agents to ruin this moment. Not even Bartowski and Walker ducking about their lady feelings.

And then he heard the tears to his right.

A young brunette was crying into her drink. She was wearing only a blue bikini, and yet here she was crying into her milkshake.

"You ok ma'am?" Casey asked, concerned.

"He left me for another man," she sniffed.

"You should talk to Walker about that. She's an expert in that department,"

"Who's Walker?"

"Just a friend of mine. Never mind. I'm John,"

"I'm Alicia,"

*

Chuck was in an underwater world. He could feel his body sliding through the swimming pool, heading towards the body which was floating on the lilo nearby. He placed a hand on top of his head as he swam towards her, knowing what to do.

He caught her unaware, leaping out of the waters and tipping her off the lilo. Unfortunately, this was Sarah Walker, and she responded by throwing her arms around him and squeezing. Hard.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah squealed, wrapping her legs around his tanning chest.

"Just thought I'd get into the spirit of things," Chuck replied innocently. "Actually, I was looking at the bar and apparently they have a rock wall,"

"Well maybe we could give that a try later then. A little bit of exercise," Sarah suggested. She looked over and saw Casey comforting a young brunette and couldn't help smiling. Oh John, you sure do know how to pick em.

"You give me enough exercise honey," Chuck growled, earning himself a face full of breast as Sarah climbed up him. He laughed and pushed her back down.

He climbed out and joined Casey at the bar

"What's up big guy?" Chuck asked, poking Casey in the ribs.

"The fact that you spent half the night shagging Walker? The fact that I seem to be playing agony aunt to a ditzy brunette? The fact that my pina colata tastes packaged?"

"Sure does suck to be you John, " Chuck winked, taking a glance at the barman. And then froze.

His name was William Raiff. Born and raised in Tunisia. Well known for G.T.A. in America. And to cap matters off, a former Fulcrum operative.

Chuck took a deep breath, and then relaxed. Fulcrum were terminated- Team Bartowski had made sure of it. He was sure that Raiff wouldn't be trouble- but he'd be one to keep an eye out for.

"Well big guy, the missus calls," Chuck grinned and headed straight for the diving board. In his head he saw an image of a swan, of diving graciously into a pool. And he so badly wanted to impress Sarah. He bounced on the diving board and headed straight for the pool- arching his body into shape.

And as he fell he noticed Sarah Walker stood watching him, a look of sheer happiness on her face. He grinned stupidly and then fell into the pool. Not even a Fulcrum operative was going to stop them relaxing tonight.

*

"So why don't you tell me why he left you?"

"Well we were having fun before the cruise and then he told me that he was seeing another woman. And then all of a sudden things went badly wrong,"

"Ok Alicia. Don't worry, I guess this sort of thing happens all the time. So why don't you tell me about your favourite things,"

"I'm a history student currently studying the American presidents. My favourite so far has to be Reagan,"

Casey nearly choked on his pina colata. A woman? Who loved Reagan as much as him? Casey smiled at her. This suddenly was going to be a very interesting holiday.

**A/N: Coming up, a mission involving the "sinister" William Raiff, and we discover where Morgan is in the world.**


	5. Sarah versus the Mission

**A/N: ****Ok, so I wanted to write an actiony chapter to introduce more of this spy-life, as well as start to bring about some interesting plotlines. As a Welshman, I wanted to write a certain section of this chapter. This chapter's for Passionovermind as a thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter so far.**

_He was standing in a black suit by an altar. Looking into the crowd, he could see Devon and Ellie stood in the front row, with Casey dressed in a navy tuxedo to his right. Casey in navy? There's a shock._

"Mr. Bartowski?"

_The door swung open to reveal Sarah Walker in a glamourous white dress. She walked slowly in time to the music which was playing in the background._

"Mr. Bartowski?"

_She smiled from underneath the veil, and a minister clutched a Bible to his chest. And then things went wrong._

"Mr. Bartowski, I need you!"

_The Bible slipped from his chest to reveal a 44. Magnum. Chuck saw this all in a flash, but couldn't take action. He was just a Nerd Herder. Casey was diving towards Sarah as the minister prepared to shoot…_

"Mr. Bartowski. I order you to wake up!" yelled General Beckman from the television, causing Chuck to sit up instantly. Sarah mumbled next to him, and Chuck digged her in the ribs.

"Sarah, it's the boss," Chuck whispered, staring at the screen at the waiting General.

Beckman smiled wryly, and cracked her fingers together.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid I've received some intel from a reliable source that there is a briefcase in your vicinity containing plans for nuclear arms for Isla Fuerte. It's up to you and Agent Walker to recover these plans before they fall into the wrong hands,"

Chuck gulped. "Hang on, what about Agent Casey?"

"Colonel Casey has recommended this assignment for the two of you to bond," Beckman smiled before disappearing in a flash of green light.

Sarah swung a bare leg out of the bed, and Chuck reached for it instantly.

"So uhh, can we give it 15 minutes?

*

Morgan Grimes climbed out of the taxi, enjoying the weak British sunshine. He had received the tickets over the phone instructing him to head for the airport for a connecting flight to American waters. People walked across the roads, and Morgan tutted. The British culture was so bizarre.

"Excuse me sir, do you know the way to Heathrow?" Morgan asked a man wearing a Welsh rugby shirt.

"Bog off Yank, I'm here to watch the Wales game," the Welshman replied, shoving Morgan aside.

"Excuse me, I have delicate skin and I forgot to pack my Vaseline!" Morgan tutted, and ran onto the bus nearby eager to avoid the Welshman who grunted. Wow, Morgan realised. Welshmen seemed a lot like John Casey.

He had a text message waiting and Morgan pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his ¾ length shorts.

_Flight to JFK leaving in 2 hours. First class seats. You know what you have to do._

_*_

Chuck crept across the corridor, approaching the storage room where they had been told the briefcase awaited.

"What's the plan of action honey?"

"Actually Sarah, I was hoping you'd have a plan right about now,"

"Ok then smart arse. How about I go in there first, ask for the luggage from the steward and come back out?"

"Haha Sarah. Least you can't exactly say stay in the car,"

"I'm sure we can find you a car," Sarah grinned.

"Where do I come into this plan?"

"Just follow me and don't kill anyone," Sarah pushed the door open, prompting a response from Chuck.

"I'm not Casey you know,"

They entered a large room with a steward behind a counter. Chuck smiled, intertwining his arm with Sarah's. The steward smiled briefly, and hammered on the laptop.

"Excuse me sir. I'm here for item storage 432 please," Sarah asked briefly, making sure she pushed out her chest. Chuck took one look at her breasts, and then sighed. This was only cover. Only cover.

"Absolutely miss. I'll just run along and get it now," he said, disappearing.

"Is it possible we're not married?" Chuck asked, and watched as Sarah blushed.

*

"So Alicia, tell me. What sort of sports you into?"

John Casey sat in the European themed bar, watching as Alicia tucked into cheese toastie. She was wearing a short skirt and a pink top, and despite the fact that she was young enough to be his daughter he felt a slight attraction.

"I'm quite an extreme sports guy actually John. Speedboats. Jet-skis. That sort of thing,"

Once again, Casey felt the hints of attraction. Stop it. Focus on the vacation. And where were Walker and the Moron? Surely it was too late for hanky panky… Alicia looked at him shyly, and then brushed a lock of brown hair from her face.

"John, you've just been so sweet. I wish all guys were like you,"

Casey did nothing but smile. How would she react if she saw him kill a man with his own hands? Or shoot a thief in cold blood? He nodded, and bit into the sandwich on the plate.

"I don't usually go for older guys, but do you want to come to the Ball tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date Alicia?"

"Maybe," she toyed, before kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Bye John," she called back, swanning out of the room.

*

"Here we go. 423. Now then if you'll excuse me, I just need to attend a call on the poopdeck,"

Chuck sniggered, earning a harsh glance from Sarah.

"What? He said poopdeck?"

Sarah reached for the lock on the briefcase, and froze as the door opened behind her. The sun briefly lit up the dark room, forming a man's shadow. Not wishing to draw attention, she threw herself at Chuck and started kissing him savagely. Chuck shut his eyes instantly, enjoying the feel of her swollen lips against his. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a ma in a Hawaiian shirt shuffling past.

"Any reason for the passion babe? I thought we were on a full-on intense spy mission," Chuck asked, his cheeks bright red from the kiss.

"Didn't want to draw attention to ourselves,"

Sarah broke the lock and swung open the briefcase, before grabbing Chuck's arm quickly.

"Chuck, don't freak out ok?"

"Why honey?"

"Take a look for yourself,"

Chuck poked his head from under her arm and saw images flash before his eyes. Not that he needed to. He'd seen things like this before. It was a bomb. Someone had planted a bomb in the briefcase, and this one was primed to go off.

**Continued shortly.**


	6. Chuck versus the Bomb

**A/N: OK, I recently received my 10,000****th**** hit from Chuck versus the Palm/the Cruise, so as a massive thank you I'm going to write an exclusive one shot piece. Check out my profile and see the poll at the top of the page to pick the one shot piece you'd like to see. This one's for Indigogold- a person I'm sure will know all about British culture as much as I do.**

Casey sat alone in the bar, massaging his cheek where Alicia had kissed him. He felt himself blush slightly, and then downed the drink in front of him. Damn it, why did he have these lady feelings? It was like a disease caught from Bartowski.

He reached into his shirt pocket and placed the Bluetooth Earpiece into his ear, hoping for an update from Walker. What he heard wasn't necessarily what he wanted to hear.

"Casey, there's a bomb over here and it's got 5 minutes before it blows,"

*

"Ok Chuck, can you think of a way to disarm the bomb?" Sarah asked, watching as Chuck screwed his eyes shut.

"Other than wishing it away with my imagination I've got nothing,"

"Can't you flash?"

"I can't Sarah. I just can't! I don't know what it is but all I can see is you,"

"Shit. This cannot get worse,"

As if by some dramatic irony, or as if some writer wanted to cause tremendous annoyance for Chuck and Sarah by disrupting a romantic holiday, the steward from before walked through the doors.

"Hi you guys. Glad to see you're both still here," he smiled, and then looked down. Chuck smiled weakly and Sarah breathed out slightly.

"Oh my God! It's a bomb! It's a bomb. Everyone run for your lives! It's a bomb!" the steward screamed, and started to run for the door. As he turned for the handle, the door swung into him and sent him flying to the floor. Casey stepped through, saw the steward and grunted.

"That's for the shitty campbed you provided me,"

Chuck stared at the wiring of the bomb, aware of the 3 minute mark that had just been hit. If he didn't think of something soon, he'd have to throw it overboard. His eyes started flickering furiously, and he saw the answer. Disconnect the green wire.

Which was a shame, because somebody had painted all the wires in blue.

"Chuck, anything?" Sarah asked.

"Casey, which one's the green wire?"

Casey froze and dropped his gun. William Raiff stood before them in his Hawaiian shirt, pointing a shotgun directly at Chuck. Raiff grinned, and then reloaded the weapon.

"So, you guys gonna tell me what you're doing with this bomb?"

*

In all fairness, Morgan Grimes should have seen it coming. He swanned into Heathrow, his IPod on full blast as he walked to 'Eye of the Tiger'. He felt confident, he felt he could do anything.

He sure was grateful for the tickets, and he felt empowered. Was this the start to a new Morgan? One that didn't depend on Anna, or Jeff, or even Big Mike. Hell, he could even say he didn't 'need Chuck anymore, but that would violate one of the oldest laws the friends had.

So when he reached the counter and the woman scanned his passport, he was incredibly pissed off to learn about how he had been on the No Flight list.

"I'm sorry sir, but judging on previous feedback you've been banned from all future flights,"

Morgan left the airport sullenly in the back of a cab, huffing slightly. So much for a new start. He reached for his cell phone and dialled the number he'd been given.

"It's me. I'm afraid I'm on the no flight list,"

"Yes well done. Don't worry Mr. Grimes, we've arranged alternative transport. A private plane will take you to America,"

A few hours later, following several whining noises from Morgan and the driver nearly throwing him out for doodling on the chairs ("This Master Chief better be gone in three seconds or you can walk to Newcastle") they arrived in Newcastle airstrip. A small plane stood in the weak summer sunlight, and Morgan gulped.

"Are you sure that thing's safe to fly across the Atlantic?" Morgan asked, poking his head inside. It resembled a flying washing machine.

"Absolutely. We recently flew a person across,"

"How recently?"

"4 weeks ago,"

Morgan gulped. Could this get any worse? He was sure Chuck was lounging about at home with Sarah, and he felt a spike of envy. He is so dead.

*

"We're just a bunch of holiday-goers. We found this bomb in our luggage and we're trying to sort it out," Chuck offered, playing with the wires briefly in the hope to see a flash of green paint.

"You're lying! I can tell. I've been trained to detect lies!" Raiff shouted, thrusting his shotgun at them.

"So are you. You're obviously some sort of genius, definitely not a barman," Sarah rationalised, judging the distance between them with her eyes.

"Yeah, he's Fulcrum," Chuck added helpfully.

"No actually I'm…"

Raiff never finished his sentence. As if in confirmation, Casey walked across and sent William flying backwards with a swift uppercut. Raiff slipped into unconsciousness, and Casey smiled.

"Green wire is the middle one Intersect," Casey replied sarcastically, ripping the wire out. The timer died, and Chuck felt a hint of relief. The three agents stood over Raiff's body and Chuck prodded him in the face with his sandals.

"So what are we going to do with this guy?"

"Lock him up somewhere safe below deck. I'll see the two of you at the Ball tonight," Casey offered, and left in order to pursue a crossword. Sarah crossed the room towards Chuck, looking down at William Raiff.

"Do you want to explain to the Captain that the barman is a Fulcrum operative or shall I?" Sarah asked.

*

**Coming up- the formal ball with the two couples. Plus the cruise ship reaches a Caribbean Island, presenting an ideal opportunity for smut. Content advise, subject to Terms and Conditions (The really really small print ;) )**


	7. Casey versus the Tango

**A/N: OK, this chapter is slowly pressing towards the Isla Fuerte scenario, and we're starting to hurtle towards a climax. This chapter will explore the current situations of many of the characters seen so far. Thanks for everyone who voted on my profile.**

Sarah walked across the dance floor as the couples started to arrive. She looked up at the ornate silver clock which hung from the banister. 7:57. Chuck was running late.

Even Casey had made an appearance, fathoming from out of the depths in a bright white suit with a red poppy. Sarah sniggered as she noted the drooping poppy.

"Hoping to impress someone John?"

"Maybe I already have Walker," Casey winked, disappearing into the crowd. The clock above her head struck 8:00, and she turned on the spot to see if she could spot Chuck walking down the stairs.

To her disappointment, Chuck wasn't among the various couples who had descended elegantly from the top reaches of the cruise ship. She stirred her cocktail nervously. Surely he hadn't stood her up?

The last couple descended, and then Sarah saw Chuck. He walked down the first few steps elegantly, demonstrating the poise he'd learnt. His eyes darted up and locked straight onto her. He smiled nervously and raised his hand.

Shame he wasn't looking where he was going.

As he took the next step, he missed the stair completely and tripped on his laces. He landed on his arse and slid down the remaining stairs like a child. He arrived at the bottom and looked up to see Sarah standing over him.

"Smooth move Roan," Sarah laughed.

"I've got more where that came from," Chuck replied smoothly, reaching up for her hand. She pulled him up and then looped an arm around him.

"Let's dance,"

*

Casey was having a blast. The pretty brunette was practically all over him as they danced the tango, and he couldn't help but feel attracted to her as she flung her hair back dramatically.

He looked up briefly, more out of habit then anything, and saw Sarah waiting at a table while Chuck stood over the bar. He smiled at her- a very un-Casey smile, before turning his attention back to his date.

The song ended, and Alicia rested her head on Casey's shoulder.

"John, I know this is wrong but that felt so right,"

"I'm old enough to be your father,"

"I don't care," she said, and kissed him hard in the mouth. Casey shut his eyes in shock, enjoying the feel of a passionate kiss. Carina had been with him out of habit. Here was a girl who genuinely wanted him.

"I just need to go the bathroom," she added, and disappeared into the crowd. Casey made his way across towards Sarah and collapsed at the table.

"Who's the brunette Casey?" Sarah teased, sticking her tongue out. Chuck came with the drinks tray and set it down on the table before taking a seat on the chair next to his girlfriend.

"What's all this?"

"Casey just enjoyed a passionate moment Chuck,"

"Aww, our little Casey's got himself a girlfriend,"

Casey grabbed Chuck's head and flattened it against the table.

"I'll have you know Alicia is a very nice young lady who has feelings for me,"

"Wow, maybe this time you can kick the crossword habit," Sarah sniggered, before grabbing Chuck away from Casey's grip. "Come on Chuck. My feet are killing me. Let's finish this dance elsewhere,"

"Sleep tight Casey. Don't forget, we're landing on the Isla Solero tomorrow," Chuck called back. A glass smashed roughly where his head had been a second ago, and Chuck grinned as he jogged up the stairs.

*

Morgan sat in the private plane as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean. He was absolutely bored shitless. No games console: everything was in the luggage at the insistence of the pilot.

"So what's your name," Morgan smiled, resting his face against the window to feel the vibrations of the engines.

"Arnold," the pilot tutted.

"Well Arnold, I really appreciate what you've done for me helping me get back to America,"

The pilot smiled behind the balaclava, adjusting his fingers across the gearstick. This was too easy.

"Arnold, can I just ask. I'm assuming after we land in JFK that I get a transfer to California?"

"Yeah, something like that," Arnold smiled and hit the autopilot button. He had precious seconds before it would go off again. Plenty of time. He flipped around and revealed the USP45 he clutched in his hand. Morgan took one look and froze, knowing he couldn't hide anywhere. The gun moved towards the point between his eyes, and Morgan Grimes lost consciousness before the gun could strike him.

Well that was easy.

Next he prepared the syringe he had stored in his pocket. Looking across he saw Morgan's eyes fluttering.

"I know you can hear me. You're going to forget everything about me now. But before you do, I have a message you have to deliver"

*

Raiff stretched in the cargo hold, banging his fists against the prison which contained him. He reached for his watch and pressed the dial down to reveal a communicator. Clichéd, but useful. Shame the lovebirds had missed this trick.

He pressed the one illustration, and knew he would be connected straight to his superiors. The watch buzzed three times before he spoke.

"This is Agent William Raiff. I've been captured on the mission site. Requesting support, I repeat requesting support,"

*

**What do you think of the story so far? Drop us a line and press the green button!**

**Coming up, the smut I promised in Chuck and Sarah versus the Caribbean. Bluenose out.**


	8. Chuck versus Isla Solero

"Close your eyes Chuck," Sarah whispered playfully.

"What are you up to Miss Walker?" Chuck whined, feeling the sand dig into his back.

"The usual,"

It was the day after the Ball, and the ship had arrived at the Isla Solero roughly 30 minutes ago. Chuck and Sarah had been eager to leave the ship, whilst Casey mentioned something about Alicia.

"Are you kidding me? Rather stay on the boat than wander a deserted island," Casey huffed as they stood on the top deck. A young child divebombed into the pool, sending waves of water crashing down on Casey. Casey cracked his knuckles and took a step forward.

"Casey, he's a kid! He didn't mean to splash you. Calm down now," Sarah had pleaded, and Casey made the V-sign with his fingers and pointed at the kid- indicating he was watching him.

Once off the ship, Sarah had stolen Chuck's shirt.

"You want it? Come and get it!"

She had run through the island, kicking up sand with her feet. The absence of buildings here was truly amazing- it was hard to believe that this island was deserted. She could feel the sweltering heat as she ran with Chuck running playfully behind her. She then ducked into a patch of jungle, ducking as she avoided low lying branches. All the while she could hear Chuck panting behind her.

At last she had realised they had completely crossed the small island. The only way now was the sea, and she wasn't really interested in swimming then. She'd expected Chuck to wrestle with her for the shirt, so was surprised when he had grabbed her face and started to kiss her hard.

"Chuck, do you know what you're doing"

"Nope, but Harry does,"

"Who's Harry?"

"I figured the Intersect is gonna be in my head for a while. I might as well give it a codename,"

"So why not call it something like Brainviewer or something,"

Chuck had grinned and ducked down, before grabbing her by the legs and slinging her over his shoulder. He threw her down onto the golden sand and had collapsed next to her.

"I love you," Chuck whispered, pausing for breath as they watched the tide come in.

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah smiled. "Now shut your eyes Chuck,"

"What are you up to Miss Walker?" Chuck whined, feeling the sand dig into his back.

"The usual," she replied and Chuck felt her body envelop his. He peeked and saw her taking her top off, before hardening. Sarah laughed at this and slid a palm up his thigh.

Oh God, thought Chuck, this was something Harry couldn't show him how to do.

*

Casey walked outside his room, clutching the crossword book in his hand. He had searched the entire deck in the hope of finding Alicia. No such luck. He was about to turn in and do some crosswords when he turned around.

Alicia was pressed up against him, kissing him hard. Casey struggled at first, but soon he was answering back just as vividly. She managed to open the door somehow and push him back into the room.

"Alicia, is this what you want" Casey replied, startled at how easily he had let his guard down. Damn vacations settling his mind too easy. Making him go soft.

"Take me John," she breathed, throwing herself down onto the bed. And when she did that, Casey really didn't have much choice in the matter. He was a man first and an agent second. And he was looking for a thrill or two of a different kind that day.

*

When they were done, Chuck and Sarah lay mostly naked in the sand, wearing only their swimwear. Chuck propped himself up on his shoulder and looked at her.

"Sarah, do spies get to pick their partners on missions and stuff,"

"Often Chuck they don't. But Beckman has seen the dynamic between us. She couldn't separate us,"

"Good. I don't want us becoming like Mr and Mrs Smith. God that was a shit film,"

"Mrs?" Sarah smiled playfully, and Chuck blushed with embarrassment. Is this what he wanted? He just had to wait for the ideal moment.

"Sarah, tell me about this Isla Fuerte we're eventually heading too," Chuck asked, casting around for a subject that didn't involve his future.

"It's owned privately by a mysterious owner. We'll probably have to go in, speak to the owner and then get back out. A simple job, definitely worth a two week vacation. Unlike the Island we're on, the Isla Fuerte is inhabited."

Chuck smiled, and threaded his fingers through her hair. If he had said he would have a beautiful blonde by his side on a deserted island in the Caribbean 3 years ago, Chuck would have laughed. Or cried. Or attempt to beat up the speaker in a demand to make that future come true: and fail.

But his life was different. Gathering up his clothes, he started to walk back to the cruise ship. Sarah ran behind him and jumped onto his back, and he carried her back to the ship. Time was running out on their little deserted island paradise. The ship awaited them.

And then right before they reached the ship, they noticed the body lying motionless in the sand.

Chuck dropped Sarah instantly and ran towards it, half expecting to see one of his fellow passengers having been attacked by the jellyfish. But judging by the deep sleep this patient seemed to be in, this was no such thing. Chuck arrived at the body and looked down in shock.

It was Morgan.

**A/N: The next chapters will begin to hurtle towards the finale on the Isla Fuerte. But before I leave you with the disclaimer, I want your opinion. Do you want to see a sequel to Chuck versus the Cruise? If so, check out my profile and see the poll on the top of the page. I do have a plan for it and all. So without further ado, he is most certainly behind you this time.**


	9. Casey versus the Mole

**A/N: This chapter is for the three people who have believed in this story and inspire me to keep writing. Thanks to Indigogold, Passionovermind and Supesfan18. Thanks also to you, the reader. As a little sidenote, I'll be publishing the title to the sequel to CHUCK VERSUS THE CRUISE on Sunday. Thanks for your support once again.**

"Morgan can you hear me?" Chuck shook his best friend, and Sarah couldn't help but feel a twang of annoyance. Once again, Morgan had turned up randomly and out of the blue. How the hell had he travelled from Berlin to the Caribbean without his passport?

"Chuck. Am I in heaven?" Morgan spluttered, coughing up seawater.

"Chuck, I think he's been drugged but I can't tell right now," Sarah whispered.

"Aww, my little buddy must have had a good time," Chuck patted Morgan's flat hair and cringed at the realisation he had not escaped his best friend.

"Let's get him to the cruise ship,"

"Cruise! Tom! Mission Impossible! Spies!" Morgan babbled. "Chuck, are you a spy? Like Tom Cruise and James Bond?"

"Ok Morgan, Tom Cruise is not a spy, he's just an overpaid actor with a very large specials effect budget and two: I obviously don't have the charms of James Bond,"

"But you got Sarah. And surely you're a spy. It all makes sense!" Morgan spluttered.

"Chuck, he's been drugged. I'm relatively confident he's not onto us, but we really have to be careful,"

"What if he knows I'm the Intersect?" Chuck hissed.

"Intersect. Like the highway," Morgan giggled, before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"What happened to you little buddy?"

*

_Isla Fuerte_

"Yes, will you connect me to the following server please? Blancmaison70. This is Arnold Weiss, Former British Secret Service and Ring Asset 593. Urgent mission to Leader- we have the team distracted and confirmation. Send in the clowns,"

*

Casey woke up to hear the sound of the door banging, and he looked at why his arm was killing him.

Alicia lay happily on his arm, her body curled up tight to him. He threw on a pair of boxers and looked through the peephole. Bartowski.

"Yeah, what is it Moron?"

"We found Morgan unconscious on the Isla Solero. He may have been drugged"

"What happened, did he choke on his inhaler?"

"Will you come with me?" Chuck asked, and Casey nodded before stepping out of the door to reveal his boxers emblazoned with smiley faces. Chuck raised an eyebrow, before Casey cracked his knuckles.

"I guess we're going to see the imbecile,"

*

Chuck stood next to Sarah and Casey over Morgan's unconscious body. For no reason he was donned in his Buy More uniform and muttering feverishly.

"So, are we going to the island tomorrow then?" Chuck asked, aware that Morgan was too deep to pay him any real attention.

"Yeah, we go up there and capture the plans. Should be a piss-take really. Just waltz in past the millionaire holidaygoers and we're away,"

"Chuck, are you sure about this operation?" Sarah pined. "It's just that if something happened to you, you know I wouldn't feel comfortable with myself,"

"Don't worry Sarah. It's a mission onto a deserted island to collect some plans held by tanning millionaires. I seriously doubt that anything's going to go wrong,"

And then Chuck heard the sound of running coming from the corridor beneath him, screaming his name.

"Sarah, why are there people screaming for Chuck Bartowski?" Chuck asked, in horror at what awaited.

"Chuck, check outside the corridor," Sarah asked as Chuck jogged out of the room. A brunette ran in with her hair down, clearly dishevelled.

"John, there are some really mean people demanding for your friend. They mentioned something about an Intersect?" Alicia whinged, pouting at her lover.

Casey and Sarah froze- Sarah raising her gun quickly.

"Alicia. Go back to the room and stay there. Don't interfere. If I'm not back later, don't panic. I'll find you," Casey told her, feeing his heart beating with the adrenaline. This always happened to them.

Alicia ran out of the door as Chuck ran past her. He bashed her shoulder but kept on running towards Casey.

"Casey, they know I'm the Intersect. What do we do?"

"How did they know?"

And then Morgan beeped.

"Strip his clothes, now!" Casey ordered Sarah as he and Chuck focused their Glocks on the doorway. Sarah ripped Morgan's shirt open to reveal a wire taped to his chest. A piece of paper on the wire read THANK YOU INTERSECT.

"The Imbecile had a Wire," Casey realised as the door blasted open. Smoke poured into the room, and a balding man in a leather jacket strode in. Sarah and Chuck froze in recognition as they saw Arnold Weiss aiming an ACR directly at them.

"Sarah, it's the guy from the simulation," Chuck shouted, dropping his Glock at the sight of the Ring agents before them.

"Chuck, stay close to me," Sarah replied, wrapping her arm close to Chuck for protection. Weiss gave them a dirty look and spat on the shining floor, before thrusting his ACR in their direction.

"You guys wanted to go to an island? Guess you got your wish,"

*

**A/N: Ok, a short chapter I know, but c'mon what a chapter! But how do these developments affect Team Bartowski's mission? Tune in next time folks, and remember, if the grass is greener on the other side then the other side must be a government conspiracy.**


	10. Sarah versus the Ring

**A/N: Details of the sequel are appearing on my profile. Once again, I don't own Chuck, but I'm 108% sure that if I did then it would be a LOT different to how it is. This is for your support- a chapter I wanted to work in later is happening now. Enjoy!**

"So Bartowski. Shall I kill you now or later?" Casey yelled as they stood together on the golden sands of the Isla Solero. Sarah was lying down in the shade of a palm tree as they watched the cruise ship slowly disappearing into the horizon.

"Casey, this wasn't my fault. And we can't blame Morgan for being manipulated," Chuck moaned quietly, watching as a crab scuttled its way across the beach.

"Yeah well it doesn't help that you compromised yourself and Agent Walker in front of the wire,"

"I didn't know he was wired!"

"Both of you shut it. Please. Casey do you still have your cell phone?" Sarah pleaded miserably.

"Left it in the room with Alicia during the sex,"

"Do you even know this girl's surname Casey?" Chuck stood up, anger running through his veins. They had failed Beckman. They were trapped on a deserted island whilst the cruise ship ploughed on towards their destination.

"She never said. It's not a question you generally ask when she's sucking your—"

"Both of you shut it please! We need to work together to escape this one. What equipment do we have?"

"Other than the Intersect. Nothing," Casey growled.

"Oh man, this is like a crappy remake of Lost,"

Sarah stood up, watching as the cruise ship had stopped in the distance. She couldn't tell from here, but she'd swear that a body had just been thrown overboard like they had been. She dripped sea water all over the beach, and laughed slightly. No time to have mind-blowing sex this time.

"I'm guessing we become like the Robinson family and enjoy life on the island," Chuck offered, watching as the prisoner swam across the Caribbean Gulf towards the island.

"Isla Fuerte is 30 miles in the distance. We've got no chance of getting there in time. Weiss is going to collect the nuclear plans and launch a missile at America," Sarah said glumly.

"So I guess we just wait,"

*

An hour later and the man emerged onto the golden sands. Team Bartowski had their backs turned initially- Sarah and Chuck lying together in each other's arms in desperation whilst Casey was attempting to build a sand castle. But then the man had coughed, and their attention flickered. It was Raiff.

*

"What the hell do you want? Weiss send you to finish us off?" Casey offered, well aware that he had no weapon to dispose of the Fulcrum agent. Just his hands.

"You never gave me a chance to explain did you John. My name's William Raiff, and I'm an undercover French agent who was sent to keep an eye on Fulcrum. Whilst you guys disposed of the bulk, I was the one who was left with clearing up the European mess,"

"What the fuck?" Chuck stood bewildered. And then the look of realisation dawned on his face. How Raiff had happened to know about the bomb. And why he wasn't in the Intersect as being undercover. Who'd want their file to be listed as UNDERCOVER agent anyway?

"So it wasn't you that planted the bomb?"

"Au contraire, I assumed you were Ring agents sent to blow up the ship,"

"So now what?

"Lucky for some, I have access to a mobile phone which has the numbers for the French Federal Agency. So, do you guys want to phone my boss or shall I?"

*

Raiff jogged back across the sand with the mobile phone in his hand. Chuck and Sarah were still lying in the sand, whilst Casey had moved from making sandcastles to skimming pebbles into the sapphire waters.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good. This day surely can't get any worse,"

"Well a speedboat is on it's way…"

"Oh fantastic. We can tell Beckman we're going to live after all," Casey muttered sarcastically at the newcomer.

"From Washington. ETA in 5 hours,"

"Oh wow. So what are we going to do in the next 5 hours?"

"Sarah, do you want to come for a walk with me please?"

*  
They walked slowly through the same jungle path as they had previously. Casey was left discussing politics with Raiff (I'm telling you, Obama is a much better president than Sarkozy)

"Chuck are we doing anything in particular here?"

"Sarah, I was thinking, we're probably either going to be stuck here for a long time or we may die when we're trying to liberate America or something, but I wanted to talk to you about something privately,"

"If this is about where babies come from Chuck I'm sort of busy working out a way we can take out Weiss,"

"Actually Sarah it's a lot more different then that. See I was wondering about me and you and how close we've been since we've been dating, and I can't help but feel that something's missing,"

"Chuck if you're wondering about the Bartowski sandwich then its back in California I'm afraid," Sarah laughed, not looking at her boyfriend as she scanned the horizon.

"Actually Sarah it's more serious than that,"

Sarah turned around and saw Chuck bent on his knees in the sand. In his hand he held a red box.

"Sarah, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chuck asked, before slipping in the sand and landing flat on his face.

"Chuck, this is incredible. I didn't realise… of course I'll marry you,"

Chuck simply grinned at the sight of Sarah's face as he slipped the ring on her finger. They hugged in the dying Caribbean sun, watching at the area where the Isla Solero stood.

And then from the distance an explosion lit the night sky, sending sound waves hurtling towards them. Casey and Raiff appeared over the ridge and ran down towards them.

"Casey, Chuck wants me to marry him,"

"Great. We can leave the love-shit aside for a moment. We need to go now. Fuck the speedboat, we need to get to Isla Fuerte now. Hope you don't mind a little swim Walker,"

*

**Coming up: Showdown with Arnold Weiss on the Isla Fuerte.**


	11. Casey versus the bad guy

**Happy Saint David's Day. I wanted to make sure this later chapter was spot on before I released it. This chapter is going to offer loads of twists and turns. As promised, details of the sequel are on my profile page. I don't own the series, but would like to say that if Chuck was mine, there would be no such mushy developments- that's for Shaw (haha see what I did there?)**

It was maybe a stroke of luck as they swam across the Caribbean Gulf that they happened across a speedboat heading their way from Isla Solero. It wasn't so much lucky for the occupiers.

"Casey, those guys on there are working for the Ring" Chuck had panted as he doggy paddled in tiredness, somehow flashing as he swam. Pictures of the two men in the speedboat, connections with the Ring and their specialist skills. Piece of cake.

"Not a problem Chuck. I'm sure we can take them," Casey mumbled and dived beneath their boat. Sarah swam towards the motor whilst Chuck climbed up the ladder.

"Hey guys, hope you don't mind giving a stranger a ride," Chuck laughed, watching the confusion amongst the two guys. They approached Chuck, but failed to notice the monster which emerged from the depths or the blonde ninja who had climbed on top of the motor.

"You like ninja skills? Check out my fiancée," Chuck laughed and nodded behind him. Sarah leapt from her perch and landed in between the two Ring agents as Raiff hurled himself out of the water. Casey took two steps towards them, noticing the Ring was encircled. The closest Ring assassin stared at Casey and gulped.

"Parlay?"

*

The speedboat hurled towards the Isla Fuerte. Already they could see the cruise ship docked nearby and Chuck gulped. Morgan was somewhere on that boat, confined in the hospital bay. Even Casey had a loved one on board, who Chuck hadn't had the pleasure to meet yet.

Nobody patrolled the waters surrounding the island, which enabled the team to infiltrate the docks easily. Looking through the binoculars they had found in the living area, Casey noticed the passengers assembled on the top deck. As though being drilled on safety measures.

Or waiting.

"So what now?" Chuck asked, adjusting his shades as he walked up the pathway towards the front door.

They entered an abandoned courtyard covered with trees and plants- no doubt the millionaires had left the island long ago. Chuck flashed on the house showing the massacre of the millionaires and the purchase by Weiss. "We need to talk to Weiss, make sure we can get the plans," Raiff responded, fiddling with his Glock.

"Me, I assume," called a voice from the top balcony, and the balding man appeared above them aiming down his sniper scope.

"You know that's not the best villain entry I've ever seen," Casey helped.

"I care not for niceties. You want the plans? Fuck that. You're never getting them," he yelled, aiming the red dot on Chuck's chest. And in a second, the images of Chuck lying dead in the Buy More flashed before Sarah's eyes, and she pushed herself in front of Chuck.

"Not this time pig. Not ever," Sarah snarled, and took a shot which buried itself in the wall beneath them.

"Fuck you blondie!" Weiss yelled, as Raiff pulled Chuck back.

"Chuck, we should get out of here now. We're never going to secure the plans. The least we can do is liberate that cruise ship. Casey, Sarah, we need to go now,"

The team ran, and Weiss's Ring agents poured out of their hiding places and into the courtyard. Weiss raised a hand and stopped the agents before they could fire.

"Leave them go. I have the perfect plan for them,"

*

They ran together onto the top deck in front of the milling crowds. Chuck and Sarah stood hand in hand to the side as Casey and Raiff stood tall on the diving board.

"You okay honey?" Sarah asked, examining the ring on her finger.

"Yeah. Do you like the Ring?"

"I love it," Sarah replied, kissing him on the lips despite the thousands of people watching. They noticed that Morgan was still in the infirmary ward, leaving it ok for them to take action.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I understand this ship has been taken. We are setting it free. We are Federal agents and we are here to help you,"

"As are we," called a group of barmen nearby with French accents. Raiff's men stepped forward onto the bar roof and threw a Scar-H towards Casey.

"Your men?"

"Sort of," Raiff smiled, looking at his new friend.

"Remind me to give you my Facebook account details," Casey laughed wryly before continuing. "I want everyone to remain absolutely calm while we find the Captain. Where is he?"

A shout came from the crowd, instructing how the Captain had been shot by Weiss.

"In that case, I will commandeer this ship back to American shores, where you will be reimbursed by the IRS," Casey commanded, and his heart melted. Alicia was alive and was making her way determinedly towards him. He recognised the confident walk in her.

And then in slow motion, all hell broke loose.

Chuck's eyes locked on Alicia, and he froze as his eyes began to flicker. Alicia reached behind her back, and Casey opened his arms for her. As in slow motion, the bullet left the concealed weapon and struck Casey square on in the chest. He collapsed as Chuck's flash completed. How Alicia had been recruited from Oxford by Fulcrum, who had assigned her to the Ring. How Alicia had been present in Dubai, feeding information to the CORE.

And how Alicia had a brother named Arnold Weiss.

Alicia signalled towards a section of the crowd which had weapons pointed towards Team Bartowski. Clearing her throat, she patted Casey's head.

"Poor Casey, guess his lust overcame him," she laughed, and then stared at her agents. "Lock these guys in the prison cells below. We'll let my brother deal with them."

**Continued shortly.**


	12. Sarah versus the Death of John Casey

**A/N: A short chapter here which is heading for the end of the series. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Reminder that details of the sequel are on my profile, and disclaimer. Remember people, that this chapter is not plain sailing. It could be said that the group won't cruise through this one. Ok, enough boat jokes for now.**

Sarah could only watch as John Casey fell off the roof of the building and as he continued to topple off the deck helped by the agents. This was all Alicia's fault. The pieces began to click into piece.

How it was convenient that Alicia had hit on Casey. How she had distracted Casey with sex. How she had whittled down their team whilst she manipulated their every move.

And now all that remained of Casey was his body lying on top of the ocean, gently floating on top as the water below him was crimson. Don't let him be dead, Sarah wished.

In real life, wishes don't come true.

"Take these two to the brink," Alicia ordered, aiming her weapon at Chuck as if to prompt them. Sarah looked at Raiff, who nodded once, before grabbing Chuck's hand.

"Run,"

*

"Sarah, what the fuck is going on? Did that bitch kill Casey?" Chuck yelled as he ran down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the stream of bullets which crashed into the wall behind him.

"I don't know Chuck. Yes, she probably did. Now we need to get contact with Beckman and request a Pave Low ok?" she yelled over the bullets, half wishing she had an M9 in her hands right now. Or that it was just her and the brunette bitch.

As if in a dream, Ring agents ran at them from both sides and Sarah kicked in the door to a room. The couple nearby were in bed eloping, and threw the sheets aside as Chuck and Sarah burst in.

"What now?"

"Chuck, jump out the porthole,"

"Sarah, I've been dieting on seafood and all you can eat buffets for the past few months. Do you honestly think I can fit through there?" Chuck yelled, but already he felt his body stiffen as he saw images of Chinese ninjas jumping through small hoops. He leapt through and fell.

And continued to fall into the sea.

So he wasn't expecting the lifeboat in front of him which caught him as he fell. Seconds later, Sarah's nimble form landed near him, taking care not to land on top of him. She smiled, and then climbed up the lifeboat and through into a cargo hold.

"Sarah, we have to stop them,"

"Don't worry Chuck, I got this,"

*

"Where are they sis?" Arnold Weiss yelled through the phone as he ambled along the beaches of Isla Solero. Alicia paused and Weiss could hear the grimace in her voice mingled with pride.

"Casey is MIA. Most likely dead. Walker and Bartowski are loose on the ship. A French agent held off my team for a while, and they have headed down to the cargo hold to prepare a last defence led by William Raiff,"

"Well it seems I must take drastic action. I'm executing Plan B. Hold on tight to something,"

*

Chuck fiddled with the Spas 12 as he waited for the inevitable conclusion. A high number of Ring agents confront them, most likely resulting in a tense gun fight between the two parties. Raiff ran down the stairs with 6 men and a wounded woman, all bearing arms.

Which is why they weren't expecting what happened next.

The centre of the cargo hold ripped apart as something which resembled a torpedo exploded into the hull. A ball of flame engulfed them, tearing at Chuck's skin. He gritted his teeth, feeling the cooling water pour over him. Raiff and his men were lost as the area they were standing in caved in with rubble from the explosion.

And still the water continued to enter.

"Sarah, the hull is breached!" Chuck screamed as he lost his feet in water. Sarah nodded and grabbed the nearest grenade, before throwing it up the stairs. Hand in hand, they ran up the stairs.

And straight into a mass of screaming passengers as the boat started to fill with water.

"Chuck, we need to get everybody of this boat before it goes down,"

"I don't think you two are going anywhere," came a voice, and Alicia kicked the gun out of Chuck's hand. Her brother Arnold was stood behind her, a knife pressed firmly to Sarah's neck. Chuck froze as another torpedo embedded itself. Water rushed down the stairs towards them, and a blaze of fire erupted down the hallway.

"You like chaos?" Weiss cackled. "My torpedoes have that covered. Now then, let's finish this,"

**The End?? Find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Chuck versus the Cliffhanger

"You're right. Let's finish this," replied a voice gruffly from behind them. John Casey stood aiming an M93 at Weiss's head. The bullet wound where Alicia had shot him was leaking blood into the water, but Casey pressed on.

"John, what are you doing? I thought you were dead,"

"That's the problem with thinking Walker," Casey winced. "You think… too much…" Casey turned his attention to Alicia.

"Hello darling, did I mention… you're dumped?" Casey laughed, and shot at her. She flew back from the force of the impact and fell into the cargo hold below her. Seizing the opportunity, Chuck grabbed Weiss's wrist and reached for the knife. Sarah threw him over her shoulder and he was on the floor.

"Hey guys! I can't believe you got a cruise? This is psychedelic!" Morgan Grimes laughed as he walked out of the room. And stopped.

His best friend was pinning a pistol to some bald guy's head. His totally hot girlfriend was dangling a knife between her fingers, and Casey was bleeding.

"Chuck, is there something you're not telling me?" Morgan asked sincerely, before an explosion rocketed upwards. Yelping, Morgan ran up the stairs as Casey grabbed Weiss by the shoulders.

"Go. I sent a Pave Low to collect you guys! Get these people off this boat now!" Casey yelled, and tried to drive Weiss into the cargo hold. He spent a second observing as Chuck and Sarah stood at the end of the corridor encouraging people to leave.

And then Weiss threw him into the lift.

"No way, you're going down with me," Casey grumbled, grabbing Weiss's wrists as they slunk from the caging. Already the lift was flooding with water- it was up to his waist. He was sure there was no going back now. Weiss went limp as the knife stabbed into his back, and the water around him went a dilute red colour.

*

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she sprinted up the steps, the water making it harder for her. As she ran, she thought she heard the scream "Bartowski!" coming from behind her.

Chuck urged her on, dragging a young child by the hand as they avoided the flames that surrounded them. They saw the stewards supervising the passengers, and noticed Morgan Grimes hopping into a lifeboat that was askew. The Pave Low hovered nearby, and Chuck and Sarah hopped in. The sight of the cruise ship disappeared slowly as the Pave Low rose up slowly. The Isla Solero was swarming with survivors from the wreckage.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," Sarah mumbled into his jacket.

"It's how he would have wanted to go," Chuck replied, observing as people dotted about below them.

"But still, if we had just taken an interest in his love life this may not have happened,"

"Come on, we need to pull it together. Briefing with Beckman in an hour- apparently a team under a Shaw and Agent Forrest had the real codes all along,"

"So Casey died for nothing?"

The cruise ship exploded in a firey ball, and Chuck screwed his eyes shut. He nodded silently, holding his fiancee's body closer to his.

*

"You ok sir?" a woman's voice asked him as he sat in the lifeboat. He looked up, clearly confused.

A few days ago, he was stranded in Berlin. Then the woman had contacted him, warning of Chuck's possible betrayal. She had led him to her brother, who had flown him across the Atlantic. Weiss had hinted that Chuck was a spy before the drugging.

And now he sat in the lifeboat, escaping the wreckage he realised his friend was behind in some way.

"Yeah, tough times," Morgan grimaced, and then looked up at the woman. She seemed to be leaking blood and slightly dazed, but that was to be expected. She offered a hand, which Morgan took. Her hair was flattened, as though she had been swimming in the sea, and a hole suggested she had been shot in the shoulder. But she looked determinedly at him, like no other woman ever had before.

"Morgan Grimes? I was told to look for you by a close friend"

*

**Final chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chuck versus Emotion

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever done on this thing, but I wanted this to act as a linker between the previous chapter and the first part of CHUCK VERSUS THE MOUSE. We set the scene having left it with the Morgan scenario, and now being confronted with the follow-up from Chuck's point of view. This one's for everyone who has read the story chapter to chapter: thank you very, very much and I hope I haven't let you down. Please leave me a summative review if you can be arsed, just so I know where to go from here. And it's goodbye from me for now!**

**PS: in light of some negative criticism, I decided to rework the ending. Please remember that as I have no Beta I am liable to mistakes. Any offers will be appreciated =D**

General Beckman stood in the office examining, staring down at the despondent Chuck and Sarah. The mission had been a waste of time, and yet Beckman could not have known it would turn out with the death of John Casey.

"So he's dead?"

"We haven't heard from him, so we have declared him as killed in action," Diane responded, fiddling in the drawer behind her desk.

"You can't say that! You're treating him like… like a toy! Like you don't care!" Chuck screamed, slamming his fists onto his laps.

"Mr. Bartowski, agents come and go in my line of work. It's nothing new. We all need to get used to it and move on,"

"Mrs Beckman- if you are married- I cannot get used to the fact that one of my best friends sacrificed himself to protect me,"

"That's perfectly natural Chuck, however you need to deal with these emotions on the outside," Beckman said calmly, watching as Sarah's eyes glistened with tears. Good old Walker, keeping her true emotions inside. The asset here needed to harden up.

"So what now General?" Chuck stood up, and Sarah's hand trailed after his.

"Chuck, no" Sarah whispered.

"We have a situation. Here is the footage of the cruise ship as it left. It seems your friend- Martin Crimes- was seen conversing with Alicia Weiss as they left. Three guesses what they were on about,"

"Us?"

"Exactly. From what we can tell, something big is on the move and we need to maintain this one this time. I'm afraid Agent Shaw died in the blast as well, so that's two of my best agents gone. Even worse is the fact that you will be taking another vacation Mr. Bartowski,"

"Honestly General, can't you just send me to work for once? I mean there seems to be a link here. I go on holiday, get to relax and the spy world conveniently intervenes. First it could have been me with Obertan. This time it was Casey"

"This is your work now Chuck. We have terminated your contract with the Buy More. You are now a full-time C.I.A. agent, and you have been assigned with Agent Walker. Congratulations. We are going to do everything to ensure that the next time will be different. And I think you'll like this vacation," Beckman smiled, and slipped a photo towards them. Sarah extended her right hand towards the envelop, revealing the diamond ring which sparkled on her finger.

"Miss Walker, what is this?"

"It's hardly a rogue communication device is it?" Sarah laughed, and groaned as Beckman raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Chuck and I are getting married,"

Beckman froze, and for a second a hint of annoyance crept across her face. Good, so the bitch does have feelings, Chuck thought. "I understand. In that case, I hope you know what you're getting into. But I hope you realise Mr. Bartowski that this changes everything,"

Beckman reached into her drawer and tossed the box she had held towards Chuck. Chuck caught it in midair and opened his palm. It was a box of six condoms.

"I want you two to be extremely careful on this mission, so I'm assigning heavy protection for this one. Including these," Beckman smiled briefly, and then coughed despite the fact it was probably the first joke she had ever made. "Off you go now,"


End file.
